Power Cut
by IndifferentIgnorance
Summary: In the middle of an Arizonian storm, Fang discovers something no one would have thought possible.


**It's a bit short, but please tell me what you think, I really enjoyed writing this...**

Power Cut

Fang strode along the narrow corridor; listening to the flock play Poker upstairs with Ella and Dr Martinez (mind reading had been forbidden). He opened the door to the living room as a clap of thunder shook the building, but he wasn't worried. It might be a freak summer storm in Arizona, but he wasn't scared, and he knew no one else was either. Perhaps it had something to do with growing up in a dog crate with genetic failures as neighbours. Plus, you know, the continuous mental and physical torture.

As he stepped into the room, Fang's breath caught in his throat as he saw Max, silhouetted against the bleak night sky, wings half unfurled, staring out of the French windows at the coming storm. A sliver ribbon of lightning streaked across the horizon, lighting the mountains for a split second before returning it to darkness punctured by heavy rainfall and gusts of wind so powerful Max and Dr Martinez had prohibited everyone from flying. As the lightning struck, Fang could clearly see Max's dirty blonde hair, faded jeans, ripped hoodie, and, as she turned to face him – Wait. Was that a tear on Maximum Ride's indestructible face? It couldn't be. But there it was, and Fang almost couldn't believe his eyes.

In a flash, Fang was by Max's side, asking her what was wrong.

"It's the storm," Max murmured, not taking her eyes off the rain splattered terrain. "It's so beautiful, so powerful, and yet so… Scary."

"Maximum Ride is scared of thunderstorms?" Fang almost smirked, but knew Max well enough to tell when she was joking about something, and he could tell from her eyes that this was not one such time.

Max nodded, her hatred of owning up to be weak showing in her features.

"You are _not_ weak." Fang whispered fiercely, talking quietly as he knew Max would die of shame if anyone found out she was frightened. He didn't have to worry, though, as the radio was playing upstairs and accompanying the flock and Ella's protests at Dr. Martinez's constant winning. Was Angel behind it?

"I _am_-" Max argued, then clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a shriek as the lamp on the coffee table, the hall light and the digital clock on the television all flickered out simultaneously. Fang heard everyone else pause for a second, then laugh and send someone to get candles as they realised that the storm had messed up their power source. "You see! I am so weak, and so stupid, and-" Fang wouldn't let her finish, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto the couch and stroking her hair.

"No, you aren't. It's natural to be scared of storms, plenty of people are."

"Yes, but, I'm _me_, and I'm not _allowed_ to be scared. At all."

"Yes, you are. Though just out of interest, what is it that freaks you out so much?" Max gulped, and Fang knew that she hadn't admitted this to anyone before, let alone herself.

"It's the fact that whenever there's a storm, I can't see what's out there, and I'm afraid that if the flock goes flying, or if mom or Ella go out, they could get struck by lightning or caught in the rain, or blown away, or taken, and it terrifies me." Max spoke very fast and avoided Fang's eyes as she waited for laughter or dismissal of one of her greatest anxieties.

She was proven wrong when Fang kissed her gently, effectively calming Max down, increasing her heart rate and making her forget about the storm in the space of one second. He rocked them both gently, murmuring reassurances every time thunder clapped overhead or lightning dashed across the landscape. Fang had no idea how long they sat there, Max with her head on his chest and her eyes shut, breathing deep and peaceful as the downpour lulled them both to sleep, Fang smiling into Max's hair.

The next day, once the rain had subsided and all that remained were deep puddles that were quickly being evaporated by the Arizonian heat, the flock and Ella came downstairs to find Max and Fang, only to discover their leader and her right wing man dead to the world in each other's arms, both snoring gently and looking the more peaceful than anyone had seen them look before.

**Maximum Ride isn't mine, duh.**

* * *


End file.
